


Wretched

by drrkrbbt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, stepdad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drrkrbbt/pseuds/drrkrbbt
Summary: Gabe is woken up in the middle of the night...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



~*~

 

            “Mm’Jesse?”

            “Shh, it’s fine.”

            “What’re—what’re you doing?”

            Gabe is still half-asleep when Jesse shushes him again and lifts the blanket to crawl into his bed. He wakes up completely, though, when Jesse, cold and chubby, snuggles up against him with a satisfied grunt.

            “Jesse,” Gabe hisses and casts a nervous glance over his shoulder at Jesse’s mother who’s asleep in the bed against the opposite wall. “Your mother is asleep right _there!_ ”

            Jesse, the trickster, the charmer, the pain in Gabe’s ass and the grey hair in his beard, just grins up at him through the semi-darkness and gestures at the empty bottle of $6 vodka and opened bottle of valium on the nightstand next to her bed. Gabe huffs.

            “I don’t give a shit, okay?” he hisses. “This is crazy. Go back to bed, you idiotic boy.”

            “But I’m so horny,” Jesse whines softly and grabs Gabe’s hand to shove it between his thighs. Gabe can feel the dampness on Jesse’s boxers. He can even feel Jesse’s little cock poke against the palm of his hand. Feeling this, and feeling Jesse already greedily buck against his hand, does to Gabe what it always does; it goes straight to his dick, and he can feel it begin to swell against his hip. Jesse, the demon kid, the brat, the fucking fire of Gabe’s loins, knows exactly how to turn Gabe on, how to twist him around his little finger, and Gabe doesn’t even want to fight it, because he knows it’s a lost cause. Never in the almost 10 years he has been Jesse’s stepdad, has he been able to deny Jesse anything.

            He squeezes Jesse through his briefs, making the kid shudder, and breathes, “Alright, fine. What do you want?”

            “Kiss me first,” Jesse whispers, shifting on the mattress to get closer to Gabe’s mouth, “and then suck me off.”

            Gabe growls, because part of him still wants to fight this, not because he doesn’t want it, but because he hates letting Jesse win all the battles. But it’s a battle Gabe will save for later, because Jesse is grinding up against his hand, and Gabe is in the mood to fuck, not to fight.

            Jesse’s mouth tastes like cigarettes, even though Gabe is pretty sure he’s told Jesse a thousand times that he doesn’t want him smoking, so Gabe punishes Jesse by biting down hard on his bottom lip. Jesse whimpers, and it makes Gabe’s dick throb inside his boxers.

            “Keep it down,” Gabe breathes against Jesse’s lips. He knows that there’s no way his wife is going to wake up, but he likes to be able to maintain some kind of control over the situations even if it’s just pretend. He slides a hand down Jesse’s side, rubbing his thumb over each of Jesse’s ribs before hooking a finger under the waistband of Jesse’s underpants. The kid is still wearing those big, white briefs like kids wear, and it turns Gabe on way more than he’s ready to admit to himself or anyone else for that matter. He pulls the briefs off Jesse’s legs before rolling Jesse over to lie on his back. Gabe glances over at Jesse’s mother’s bed to make sure she still has her back turned to them before offering Jesse a predatory grin. This kid is driving him insane, and he almost doesn’t care; it’s been a while since he gave in to Jesse’s teasing and flirting, and he has managed to get rid of most of the guilt by now. It still comes nagging at him every now and then, but then Jesse smiles at him, which makes Gabe forget everything else.

            “Look at you,” Gabe whispers as he positions himself on his knees between Jesse’s thighs. He pushes them apart, spreading Jesse wide open, and his cock jerks when Jesse blushes. Jesse might have Gabe wrapped around his little finger, but it’s nice to know that Gabe can still make Jesse blush. Gabe can’t help but smirk as he leans down to nuzzle his lips through the trail of dark brown hair that leads from Jesse’s bellybutton down between his thighs. The hair is coarse, and Gabe tugs a little at it with teeth, relishing the sound of Jesse’s muffled groan. The more he teases Jesse, the more intense the smell gets down here, and it’s almost enough to make Gabe dizzy. He loves it, and once he ever made Jesse squirt all over his favorite scarf just so he would walk around all day surrounded by the stink of Jesse’s cunt. Concentrating on anything that day had been difficult.

            “Is this what you want?” Gabe whispers as he moves lower, trailing the tip of his tongue through the pubes around Jesse’s t-dick. It’s swollen and flushed and looks so inviting that Gabe’s lips almost itch to clamp down around it.

            “Yes,” Jesse breathes, squirming on the bed and whimpering when Gabe grabs his knees and presses his legs down so he can’t move.

            “Yes, what?”

            “Yes, Sir.”

            “Good kid.”

            Jesse might not be able to squirm much on the bed, but when Gabe closes his lips around Jesse’s cock and rubs the flat of his tongue against it, Jesse arches off the bed and instantly clasps two hands over his mouth to muffle the whine that shudders through him. Gabe hums around Jesse, methodically massaging his dick with his tongue, circling and teasing it while at the same time sliding two fingers over Jesse’s cunt. He teases the lips and dips his fingers inside just a little before moving them further down to rub over Jesse’s asshole. It only takes a couple of minutes before the kid is a trembling mess from Gabe’s treatment, and when Gabe finally pushes two fingers into Jesse while sucking even harder around his dick, Jesse grabs a pillow to sob into it as a violent orgasm shakes its way through his body. Gabe can feel the muscles clamp down and squeeze around his fingers, and he growls softly around Jesse while his own dick jerks impatiently against his belly.

            “Well, shit,” Jesse gasps from behind the pillow as Gabe releases him, and he drops the pillow to grin up at Gabe. Jesse’s cheeks are bright pink, and Gabe feels like leaning down and licking them, which is exactly what he does. Jesse lets out a soft, breathless laugh, and he reaches up to bury his fingers in Gabe’s sparse hair to turn Gabe’s head and catch his mouth in a kiss.

            Jesse used to be a terrible kisser; he had watched way too much porn, had way too many fancy ideas of how kissing should be, and it had taken Gabe a while to set him straight. He had had to teach Jesse that kissing wasn’t just shoving your tongue into your partner’s mouth and wave it around as much as possible. No, kissing— _real_ good kissing—should be slow, deliberate, and considerate. It was about feeling your partner’s needs as clearly as your own, following their movements, and eventually settle into a steady rhythm that would leave your lips swollen and bruised.

            Gabe had been a patient teacher, and Jesse had been an eager student, which had resulted in Jesse being a world class kisser by now. He is actually getting better than Gabe, and it has happened that Jesse has managed to kiss Gabe to orgasm, but only once, as Gabe likes to remind Jesse when the kid gets too cocky.

            Jesse is getting cocky now as well, but Gabe lets him, which is a bad idea, but Gabe does it anyway. He lets Jesse moan into the kiss, and he doesn’t protest when Jesse slides his hands down, trying to grab his ass. Jesse is always testing the boundaries, and Gabe fails to set any. Jesse grabs Gabe’s ass and tugs him down between his spread legs. Gabe’s swollen dick presses against Jesse’s hip, and Jesse, the devil spawn, rolls his hips to rub up against Gabe. It sends a crackling series of sparks fluttering up Gabe’s spine, and his boxers are already soaked with precome.

            “Is that what you want?” Gabe whispers against Jesse’s lips, and Jesse nods.

            “Say it,” Gabe prods, pulling back a bit to look into Jesse’s eyes.

            “Please fuck me,” Jesse breathes, gazing up at Gabe through lowered dark lashes. “Please fuck me, Sir.”

            “Roll over,” Gabe instructs Jesse, and Jesse does as he’s told (for once!), rolling over to lie on his belly. Jesse, the slut, the harlot, the greedy whore, arches his back invitingly, and Gabe pushes the front of his boxers down to free his cock. It’s flushed and swollen, dripping from the tip, and Gabe groans softly as he steadies it to rub the head through the cleft of Jesse’s meaty ass. Jesse purrs and arches even more, presenting Gabe with his wet cunt, and Gabe leans over him, his chest hovering a few inches above Jesse’s shoulder blades, rolling his hips to rub his cock through the wet damnation between Jesse’s hairy thighs.

            “I love you, mijo,” Gabe whispers against the back of Jesse’s ear as he pushes into Jesse’s cunt, gasping softly as the tight heat engulfs his cock.

            “I love you too, daddy,” Jesse whimpers back, hissing softly as the full, thick length of Gabe’s dick slides into him.

            Gabe gently lies down on top of Jesse, threading their fingers together as he begins thrusting into him. Jesse, the boy wonder, the love of Gabe’s miserable, wretched life, clenches around him and arches up to meet his thrusts. Gabe almost can’t stand how much he utterly and pathetically devoted he is to Jesse, and there isn’t a single thing he wouldn’t do for him. He would kill for Jesse, he would die for Jesse, and when he whispers that into Jesse’s ear, Jesse replies with a soft, almost inaudible laugh.

            Gabe knows he’s fucked, and he’s not even sorry. He just shoves his cock even deeper into Jesse, and he bites down on Jesse’s earlobe when he comes, shuddering as he empties himself into his stepson’s tight cunt. He’s damned for all time, and it doesn’t matter as long as Jesse will still curl up and fall asleep in his arms.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
